This invention relates to the detection of water in steam pipes and more particularly to the detection of water in steam pipes connected with a steam turbine.
To meet the increased need for electrical energy the rating of turbogenerator units has increased, causing operational maintenance problems to become more critical. In recent years there has been an alarming increase in the frequency of incidents involving the induction of water or cool vapor into steam turbines. This undesirable introduction of water or cool vapor into the steam turbine may occur at numerous locations including the main steam inlet piping, hot reheat steam inlet piping, cold reheat steam piping, extraction steam connections, gland steam sealing systems and turbine drains and often results in structural damage to the turbine and unscheduled down time for the unit.
The instances of water injection in steam turbines have occurred with such frequency that the American Society of Mechanical Engineers has formed a special committee to study and make recommendations as to how to prevent such water damage. In spite of following the recommendation of this committee utilities still experience serious water injection incidents.
Prompt indication of water introduction into the piping will facilitate the identification of the causes of water induction, i.e., operating procedures, operator error or equipment malfunction and once the causes are identified corrective action can be implemented to reduce the occurrence of the incidents as well as to reduce the consequences and severity of the incidents.